The present invention relates to a mount or a stand for a motorcycle, a heavy weapon, or a heavy weapon-equipped motorcycle, said stand comprising a propping unit as well as pivoting means for swiveling the propping unit between a working position and a storage position.
The foregoing prior known stands have been used for example on a motorcycle disclosed in Patent publication FI 116094. A typical stand is a bracket type leg on one side of the motorcycle, which can be flipped about a fulcrum towards the ground or some other foundation. Prior known is also a stand, which is slightly different in design from those described above and which is located on the underside of a motorcycle and can be turned to a working position by moving the entire motorcycle, as a result of which the stand rotates about its rotation axis to the working position.
A problem with both of the prior known stands is that the motorcycle is left in an inclined position, leaning quite unsteadily against the stand. In particular, the stands are not secure on a sloping, uneven and/or soft foundation, wherein the center of gravity of a motorcycle and/or a heavy weapon is in such a location that the motorcycle topples over easily as a result of inadequate support in lateral and longitudinal directions.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the foregoing problems.